


C'MERE.

by untokki



Series: Turn On The Bright Lights [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: Yixing wasn't his, but they both wanted him to be.





	C'MERE.

**Author's Note:**

> _It's way too late to be this locked inside ourselves_   
>  _The trouble is that you're in love with someone else_   
>  _It should be me. Oh, it should be me_   
>  _Sacred parts, your getaways_   
>  _You come along on summer days_   
>  _Tenderly, tastefully_
> 
> _Now season with health_   
>  _Two lovers walk a lakeside mile_   
>  _Try pleasing with stealth, rodeo_   
>  _See what stands long ending fast_
> 
> _Oh, how I love you_   
>  _And in the evening, when we are sleeping_   
>  _We are sleeping. Oh, we are sleeping_
> 
> [song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHaJjGaWl8Q)   
> 

It was unspoken between them; what their feelings were. It was obvious to Yixing, the way the elder’s eyes would linger on him for too long, how he would turn away when Yixing caught his gaze. Yifan knew he was like an opened book to the younger. He knew his longing glances burned into Yixing’s skin. He knew Yixing wanted the arm slung around his waist to be Yifan’s.

It was troubling. Yixing wasn’t his. But they both knew he wanted to be.

 

The sun had been drowned in the sea for a rather long time when Yifan finally felt the sand beneath his feet. The moon held a monopoly on the darkened sky, navy blue clouds rolling along the seam of the horizon. The sand was cold under his bare feet, but his body felt warm all over. When he looked to his side, he found Yixing’s black locks wisping in the light breeze of midnight, his skin glowing under the moon’s pale flicker. He pushed the curls behind Yixing’s ear, revealing the single chained earring, which reflected the stars above them. The shorter male glanced up at Yifan at the gesture, but his gaze soon fell back to the rolling blue waves.

Yifan pressed his lips to Yixing’s smooth cheek, taking the hands at the younger’s sides into his larger ones. His lips traveled around the side of his face until they reached his plump lips, slightly opened, but not engaging in the exploration Yifan’s was. He never was the first to kiss.

Yifan let his tongue run over the pink lips before taking them between his own, which caused Yixing’s hands to retreat from his own and slide up to rest behind his neck. When they pulled away, with just their foreheads touching, and the crisp summer air brushing between their faces, Yixing shook his head. His hands went back to his sides, where they entered his pockets immediately. Yifan knew what he wanted, without words. Nothing between them needed words. A single spark was all they needed to understand each other.

 

Yifan’s hotel room was the closer one, and after chasing each other up the stairs to the third floor, it was their sanctuary from the rest of the world.

  
  


Yifan’s long fingers brushed gently against Yixing’s cheek, his holding a healthy glow against the stark white pillows of the bed. His shoulders and collarbones had already been painted in purple, the dollops of paint from the person he really belonged to. Yifan had put his own art over those. He had sucked the love from the other man in Yixing’s life, and replaced it with his own piece. 

Yifan knew, once they stepped foot on the plane, it was supposed to be as if nothing happened between them. Yixing was supposed to go back to the arms of his love, and Yifan was supposed to enter his empty apartment with no one clinging to his side.

Even so, he let those three syllables leave his lips in just a few puffs of breath. It was the final catalyst for Yixing to open his eyes and stare up at him, his eyes saying all the words Yifan didn’t need to hear.

_ I love you too. _

 


End file.
